Hogwarts Summer Program
by gyspywitch19
Summary: Harry and all of 7th years during the war want to come back a 8th year to Take there NWETs, but there is no room during the regular school year. So they are forced to join the Summer program. What is the summer program? well read and find out. Snape, fred and a few others live. Fred/hermione Harry/? Neville/Blaize. No under classmen (that you know) T for Safety
1. Chapter 1

After the war all the 7th years who wanted to take the NEWTs couldn't well cause of the war. Harry, Hermione and Ron were among those who wanted to go back to Back. So the main leaders of the 7th years went to The Headmistress McGonagall to ask to return the next year.

"Headmistress McGonagall? The other & years and I would like to come back next year to retake our year and take NEWTs. " Harry said with the leaders standing behind them.

"I'm sorry mister potter, but there isn't room during our regular year you all of you, Well since Half of Hogwarts was Destroyed" The Headmistress Replied.

" But McGonagall.."

" I did not say you could not return. Just not During the Regular year. So if you wish to finish your schooling you will have to come back for the summer program. Classes start at the End of May. Things are a little Different, but we welcome you all. But only the 7th years! The rest of under classmen will come back at normal time. It is normal for the summer program to have 18 year olds. Ill see you then"

"Wait headmistress What is the Summer program?"

"Its best to see Mister Potter." And she Turned and left to start taking care of the school.

Harry turned to the crowd behind him, all of them of them heard. "Lets go tell our class mates… I hope to see you at this summer program… Whatever it is.

* * *

><p>A girl wearing a white beanie, a sleeveless teal cardigan, jeans and a purple shirt walked into Headmistress office.<p>

"Headmistress, you called me here early for what may I ask?" Asked the girl.

"I need your help, we have some students who will be new to the summer program. They are from main school year. They will most likely to station 9 ¾ but that's not"

"how you get to Hogwarts for the summer program, right. Need me to pic them up?"

"yes please. Severus may or may not be joining you. Thank you for saving him and helping him learn to speak again."

"its an honor to have helped him. He helped me when I needed It most. He is a good person."

"I was going to have it done with port keys but there is too many. I know you can cause a black hole, ask some magical creatures for help or maybe just fly here, Your choice. Other may thing I am favoring Gryffindor because I picked you but since I am now the headmistress I can not be the head of Gryffindor in the teacher since. They will be teacher less for this summer and the next school year. Hopefully by then I will have a new one, Hopefully. You will have more respoinablily this year Rachael or would you rather be called"

"Rachael. If you say the other name you will undo the spell. I am honored, so this means I can take points? A Student head has never been about to do such."

"Yes you may because you will have the full role of the head of house. No prefects like normal but each student head answers to a teacher. You answer to yourself and me like and actual teacher. I would like you to help teach a few classes as well. I also hear Severus will be needing help in potions. You are willing to help and take all this on plus your regular classes?"

"Of course headmistress. It would be my pleasure. So when do I meet the fresh meat?"

"haha noon tomorrow. You are welcome to bring all the heads but I think we will need them here to help take care of students."

"Kumari is Ravenclaw student head this year correct? She is good at Leading and organizing."

"Thank you miss Rachael. See you before you leaving the morning to meet them"

"Alright I will take my leave."

"have a nice Day."

"you as well." Rachael left the office and went down to the dungeons and walked up to Snape's private office door and went it. When she reached the wall a door appeared just at her presents. Entering the private corroders Severus looked up and smiled. Yes Severus Snape smiled! "I'm back Severus."

"welcome back, how is everything? I took my potion. Thank you for taking care of me." Severus signed back. The poison from nagini has messed with his vocal corads so he has to re learn to talk. He may never talk again. Rachael knows sign language. _(this is Ren from my other fics, if you know her than you know why she knows but she put a spell on her self to seem normal and help keep her magic under control to be a normal student at Hogwarts. She took my first name. whoop now you learned it! AHHH! I rather you stick to calling me Ren though. Or the Witch.)_

"severus, you saved my a few years ago. You took me under your wing. You became like my father or big brother. So I am just showing you how much I care about you. I love you Severus. You are important to me. I know all you deeds, I was and I am your secret keeper. " she smiled and joined him on the couch. They talked into the night about the classes, Rachael's new respondabilty. One it was dark out Severous went to bed and Rachael tranfiguerd the ocuch again and went to bed.

_Now Rachael/Ren is American. So is kumari and more people you meet in the next chapter. I don't know if you guys like this story not. Review? Please? also the big reveal with be in the next chapter. i thought it would be better to bring these two together since both were short. _


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and the rest of the "normal Class" 8th years were waiting on platform 9 ¾ for the train. But there is no train for the summer program. Because of where the students come from is to far and can't make it to king cross station, they have potkeys, the fly, Or floo.

Rachael was sitting on the rafters watching them all. And giggled athow confused they all were.

"where is the Train?" Ron whispered to hermine for the 20th time.

"I don't know ron, I couldn't find anything about the summer program anywhere!" she yelled at him.

"did you check the internet?" at that everyone looked up and saw Rachael. "hello everyone. I am your guild to Hogwarts. Everyone else is there now or heading there." She jumped down and everyone moved and made a circle around where she landed. And it was a grazeful smooth land, but every cat like.

"Who are you?" Yelled Ron.

"idiot she said her name why she is here!" Yelled a blonde boy back. You all may know him as Draco Malfoy.

"Why are you here Ferret?"

"SHUT IT! I will smack you both! And I can dock points. You stupid Snakes BEHAVE!" Rachael yelled vex, at the two dorks.

"I'm A Gryffindor!" yelled Rn

Rachael looked at him shocked than appeared right in front of him a inch away from his face. "you? A Gryffindor? MY house? HAHAHAHA! You better be shitting me." She crossed her arms and looked at him with a look that could make him want to lie to save his ass, but its Ron so no. that didn't happen.

"What do you mean Your house! MaGoncell it the Head"

"Headmistress, yes. She can't be a head of a house. NO Biasit allowed in the headmaster or Headmistress office. And before you say Dumblore was biased he wasn't, he favorite the hufflpuffs! No stop talking back. " Rachael Shook her hair in frustration.

"than how is the new head?" Harry asked confused.

"Who are you may I ask? I got the Red head here is Ron. Just like Fred said. But you mister are not someone I can place." Rachael said switching to look at harry.

"You don't know who I am?" asked harry confused

"no, I have never met you before. I may have heard of you but I wont assume it is you. I rather meet you. Not what others Say you are. It different for mister Ron because I know his brother very well. And that was an easy guess" looks back at Ron. "sorry mister Ron. Maybe you shouldn't pick fight, cuz if you didn't I wont have assumed who you were. " Looks back at Harry. "I am Rachael M. M." Holds out hand to harry and he takes it.

"I'm Harry, Harry potter." Harry replies and smiles while shaking her hand

"Pleasure! Now if you excuse me I have to get you all to Hogwarts!" Rachael walks back to the center of the group of kids. "who all has rode a dragon or any magical Creature?" Harry, Herminie, Ron, an Fred ross their hands.

Hermine looks at Fred "when did you ride one?"

"Miss book worm, im sorry but that's not for me to tell you now. You will have to guess or well give me a reason too "Fred said with a wink.

"wow? That's Sad. Haha Well You will get your Chance today!" Rachael yelled. All the students had a horraffid face! Causing Rachael to laugh. A Black puff of smoke appeared behind and as it cleared you could see Severus Snape, standing next to Rachael. Harry was Flabergasted!

***SMACK* **all the student jumped at the sound except Rachael who was holding her head. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Rachael yelled before starting to grumble. Snape smirked but than started moving his hand weird. Like really weird. Rachael looked up at him. "So? It would be fun to watch them scream in terror" *SMACK* Again Snape Smacks her in the back of the head. " FINE! WE Can Ride brooms! WE don't have enough portkeys for them all. Stop hiding me SEVERUS!"

**LOUD GASPS **"She talked back to Professor Snape."

"YES I TALKED BACK! IM HIS DOCTOR! AND HIS FRIEND YOU IDIOTS! NOW WHO ALL HAS A BROOM?" Rachael Yelled at them. Little do they know she is the same aga as most and is their classmate. About half rose their hands up. Harry ross his hand up than put it down. Rachael Noticed this and walked over. "whats wrong harry?"

"my broom, the tips were bruned by cursed fire. So it doesn't work anymore…" harry replied looking down and sad.

"can I see it?" he hands it to Rachael. As soon as it touched her tips it glowed and repaired itself. "hehe its simple magic to do that. I assume your normal classes never taught you them."

"well they don't have reason to learn it here." Snape signed to Rachael.

"also" Rachael blinks slowly and her left eye turns green when she opens it " if you look you can see their raw magic core is weaker than ours" She blinks again and it goes back to an soft gray blue hue.

"I can't see it, only a few can. But you may be shocking them with how things are run in the Progam. Also just were you are from verses where they are. People say the culture is similar but we both know it isn't." snape signed again to Rachael causing her to laugh.

"you got that right. Everyone get on a broom don't have one get a partner. I will be with sevreus, so don't worry about being partnered with him." Soon everyone was on a broom hovering. Rachael's broom was in her hand. And thans when she looked up and ross her left hand. She looked up, Black Fames shot up from Rachael's hand makaing a huge circle above them. "everyone go through the balck hole it will get us to the Dark forest"

"its called the forbbian forest to them." Snape sign and told her.

"I mean the forbain forest, we will land above it. Fly to the court yard. And wait for me, I have to be the last cuz my magic is the what is holding it open." Pulls out packet watch out of nowhere. "hurry we are late!" Rachael yells over the peoples awes at the display of magic. The took off some with mutilple people. Ron had hermiane. As harry mounted near the end he saw draco just standing there.

"Draco why aren't a broom?" hary asked hovering.

"why did you call me, draco?" ask draco.

"well lets start anew in the summer program. Do you have a broom or someone to share one with?"

Draco looks down" they all were paired up and left. I don't have a broom all our stuff was sold… all of it… I have nothing… "

harry holds out his hand "well let me give you something, a lift and maybe a friendship. Well if you want it."

Draco looks up at harry shocked, than smiled "I would like the lift and if you really want to a true friendship would me nice. " with that he takes harry hand and gets on the broom and goes through the black hole with harry.

Rachael and Severus go up through the black hole and it seals behind them. neville than runs on the platform than release he was left behind.

" dam it... i got left... how will i finish my NEWTS" he said than started to sob. than where the hole sealed a pale hand appeared.

"grab on neville Longbum. lets get to class!" Said a voice on the other side. Neville just shrugged his shoulders and grabed a hold of that right hand that pulled him up with a pop. leaving Platform 9 3/4 empty.

AUTHER NOTE~

hey guys so i know a lot is spelled wrong. i may be redoing this story in a bit and when i do, this will still the same (with correct spelling) but a different chapter. i hope you like it so far. dont be afraid to reveiw. i love them even negative. love you all who actually read my stories! lol

~Ren


	3. Chapter 3

The students were all hovering over the forbian forest and could see the Castle off in the distance. They were all in shock but not from the view but of the creatures and everything going on. There were dragons with riders, griffens, paguses and ever more creatures all with rides or pulling a cargde. Wizards and witches flying no brooms or on brooms, some had wings. It was different than anyting the normal class students have evry seen.

Hermine saw Rachael holding Neville's hand and he was hanging she whispered something to him. Neville nodded than let go of her hand and started to fall.

"NEVILLE!" hermine screem everyone turned to look and than they saw Rachael Jump after him. Severus just watched. Hermine was about to cast a spell when Fred stopped her.

"Trust Rachael, she is something very different than any of us know. " Fred said never takng is eyes of Rachael. Than when they all saw it. Neville was riding a large white snow leopard that leaped from tree top to tree top. Until they saw a threst all come flying up. Fred's attentain went back to the broom severus was sitting on. The leopard jumped up and floated while Neville climated over on to the threst. Once Neville was on the horse like creature the leopard started to disappearing from tail to head.

"fred where is that girl? I believe her name was Rachael?" asked hermine. Fred nodded to the broom. As she moved her attention over she saw Rachael reappear feet to head at the same speed as the snow leopard disappearance.

"did I mention Rachael is very skilled with magic at her age" fred replied with a smile.

"what do you mean for her" Hermione started to ask but Rachael cut her off but yell " can I have everyone's attention?" Everyone turned and looked at her instead of Neville, they were confused 'when did she come back? How did she come back?' was most of their thoughts

"Alright everyone We are going to fly down to the courtyard but becareful other students will be landing there as well so move fast as you see there are many creatures Dropping people off as well. Oh! And stay behind me."

she flew to the front and lead the group to a clearing. As the group of 'normal' Class landed they saw a girl short medium sized girl with thin brown hair walk to Rachael, This brandished the Ravenclaw colors. She had a clip board in hand and smiled.

"this is the normal class's eighth years?" asked the girl gesturing to them.

"Yep! hey mari how is my house doing for you? I told them to behave but we both know… they don't listen Well. You can hex any of them than tell me. " Rachael replied

"ph your house is behaving, its just well the hufflepluffs." The girl Replied.

"WAIT isn't Dylan the Student head of Hufflepluff this year?"

"yes"

"CRAP WE ARE GOING TO HAVE SASSY HUFFLEPLUFFS! UGH! "

"Rachael be Nice."

"yes mari…." Rachael turned to group behind her. "Alright things are different around here, ill explain a few things. We don't not have prefects. We have Student Heads of houses. Kumari is Ravenclaw Student head of house. Ravenclaws you go to her for help like you would a Prefect. She is in charge of sign in. So I'll let her explain from here."

"Hello, I am Kumari Kinnrade. Ravenclaw Head. Now to sign in you Tell me your name and I find it. If I don't, Well… " she looks at me.

"you get sent home after the Head mistress gives me the okay."

"yes well, You aren't going to send them home?"

"I rather it be a surpise. Now lets all sign in than ill take you to the potions lab so explain the difference between the summer program and your normal Classes." Rachael said than they saw 3 little kids about 9 run up to her.

"RACHAEL! " they yelled together. The group of 18year olds all stared at them. "we wanna stay! Tell Mister Hagrid to let us!" thans when they all noticed hagrid running their way.

"Guys you can't stay. You need to wait for your letters. Hagird is right. If you don't go with him that means the Beast has to take you home. Which you rather have? Nice Sweet Hagird or the Beast. I heard he loves the taste of 9 year olds." The kids turn white and ran back to hagird. Snape who was still sitting on Rachael's broom. Professor Mignolall was talking to him.

"Rachael, Come here." Head mistress said .

"one Sec.."

"Now! Before.."

"SCREAMS" Rachaels goes on her knees screaming holding her ears. Snape Ran to her.

"Rachael!" Mari yelled and ran to her, Snape beat her.

"Rachael" snape whisper in a scratch los voice.

"I can SEE IT MAKE IT STOP!" Rachael Whaled.

"Shit she can see the war every aspect… Rachael…" Said the head mistress as she tried to think of a way to help her. "harry hit her with you prontous. NOW!" She yelled noticing Rachael shake.

Harry jumps and does as he is told. " SPETRA PROUMON."

It hit Rachael and made her glow. Once the glow faded Rachael fell inot snape's chest. "Pressfor why did you have me do that?"

"watch harry"

Rachael Stood and looked at harry her hair had a white strick. She walked up to him. Her eyes closed. She looked at him, touched his face with her hand.

"It is okay. You aren't alone anymore." She whispered. His eyes went wide. She saw through him. She saw his pain, she saw his loneliness. Her eyes opened and a tear fell from her left eye. "I am sorry."

_Hey guys it me the auther. So right now only harry heard what Rachael said but it was a very intense mood so everyone knew something powerful happened. Rachael is again my OC Ren. She cast a spell to seal her magic so she can be normal like you and me. She in away is Me at the moment. But when her left eye truns green or if any white appears in her hair her secret self and sealed magic are coming out. ONLY Rachael, Magonnall, and snape (not counting magical creatures or regular animals because they see the real you no matter what) know about her being Ren. And if she is called by her True name than her seal is broke. Now you Readers know this. I hope you now feel annoyed with me as we go along and people wonder about Rachael oh and Who the New old lady porfesser is. Hehehe. If you want to know more of Ren go read my other fics. Also hehehe Fred and Rachael are friends. Very good ones. Rachael has a kinda magic twin (he is 2 years younger) so he and Rachael are very much like Fred and George. You may not read this note and that's fine but if you are confused well. That stucks. I am Explain here and you will have to keep reading to understand if you don't Read this note. MAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I am a witch, and a gyspy so I love being tricky. __**Smirks**__ hehe well then sorry for the late update. But it takes a lot when being a senior in high school._


End file.
